The Dead do Deeds
by LiLcRazyPuNk
Summary: Sasuke dies by Sakura's hand. He is given a second chance as her Guardian Angel to redeem himself. But how? Maybe it has to do with the shy girl who can see him. Main: SasuSaku KibaOc and other minors. Prologue is a little angst but will lighten up. Lemon


. **I really hope you enjoy this fanfic! This is just a prologue so it's a little short; sorry about that**.

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

--

There were screams carried all around the neighborhood. Bodies lay in the street; men, women and even children who would never leave to see another day. It was utter chaos…And caused by such a small group too…

Sasuke Uchiha stared at all the hell his group was unleashing. He could stand Konoha any more. The whole city drove him insane ever since he had become a traitor. The on-going war between here and there were the cause. So he turned a spy for the enemy…Everyone had to make such a big deal…Especially those damned two…Naruto and Sakura. One claiming that Sasuke was his best friend, while the other claimed she loved him; it just drove him even more insane with annoyance. They had to die…It had been a good three years of not seeing them but having them chase him was so annoying.

Yes they had to die…

He never really saw that shot coming, nor did he see who shot it at first. But the gun was fired and all he felt was a strange empty sensation. As if in slow motion; his eyes, followed by his body, turned to see his attacker. However, he couldn't see clearly; his vision was blurred and he was on the brink of heaving his last breath. But despite that, he didn't to see properly to know…That pink blur wasn't someone normal…It could only be her…Sakura.

As his body hit the rain and blood spattered concrete road, the sound of a metal gun falling was also echoing in his ears. And only a second later, her voice followed…It sounded so different, and not only because he was dying and his hearing was affected. It was so calm, barely trembling, and so cold, like she didn't care about her once beloved Sasuke anymore.

"Goodbye Sasuke Uchiha…I'm sorry things turned out this way" He closed his eyes, seeing that the blur didn't move an inch even as he bled to death. Did she really not care anymore? Was he really just another threat to her precious Konoha that needed to be disposed off? She really was so annoying…

"See you in hell Haruno…" Were his last words before the breath of life left his body and the remaining blood pooled around him…The grand death of Sasuke Uchiha.

--

Sakura looked down after dropping the gun. Inside she was crying…Not for Sasuke but for the innocent people that had died because of him. How could she have ever loved this man? He was nothing but a murderer.

"Goodbye Sasuke Uchiha…I'm sorry things turned out this way" She said and looked at the body some feet away from her. He was dying and she knew it. Just as she had hoped, she felt no need to rush to his side and cry like the weak old her used to. In fact, she felt as if a burden was being lifted from her chest. She felt free…

"See you in hell Haruno…" She blinked down at the corpse of the now dead Uchiha heir. Hell?

"No…" She turned her back on him "You won't" Her heels clicked on the wet concrete as she walked away. Rain…Maybe that was why she didn't bother to cry nor felt the need to…The sky was crying for her. How nice…She was finally free from his hold on her…It was over…

"The only way we'll ever meet again is if you redeem yourself in my eyes" Oh, she should've known how much those words would change things for her…

--

Sasuke blinked, blinded by the bright all around him. There was no end, no floor, no ceiling…Just an ongoing whiteness. Huh…He'd always thought it would be black and not white.

"So I'm dead huh?" He smirked.

"Not quite there yet actually…" A voice said, echoing in the light.

"And is that supposed to be God? The Devil, maybe?" He folded his arms, looking around.

"I am neither or I am both…The choice is yours"

"Okay…so then what did you mean by not quite there yet?" Sasuke questioned.

"You have been given an opportunity for a second chance" The voice continued "If everything should go as planned, then you could return to living…But! If you cannot do anything, then you will simply exist being neither living nor dead"

"Alright, say I was to agree…What would I have to do?" Sasuke played along.

"You would have to become what humans would call a guardian angel" The voice echoed again "Guarding one charge that has been chosen for you…The rest, including the task to become alive once more, will be for you to figure out. Do you accept?"

That smirk played Sasuke's lips once again "It's not like I have anything to lose and I don't think I want to die yet…I accept"

"So be it…" The voice faded. Everything began to spin and Sasuke felt drowsy. So all he could do was close his eyes and allow his soul to sleep despite the sudden pain in his back near his shoulder blades…Painful yet he couldn't say a word against it.

--

Opening his eyes, he saw he was lying on a busy street of what appeared to be Konoha. What had just happened? Standing up, he dusted himself off only to jump. A man had just walked right through him and said nothing. Was he a ghost?

Walking over to the side of the road and looking into a puddle, he saw he had a reflection but there was something bigger to freak out about…He had wings! Not the goofy, cheap wings you saw in movies but elegant, beautiful and magical wings. So he really was a Guardian Angel.

"Heh…This'll be a piece of cake" He straightened up, getting over the shock quickly. Now all he needed to do was find his charge. Chances were, he or she was in the very same street. Looking around, that was when he noticed something was different…He was standing in one of the streets they had attacked but everything looked clean, happy and free of corpses.

Running, he looked at a street vendor's stand selling newspapers. December 1st 2008!? This was a whole two years after the attack…He had been dead for two years already!? No freaking way!

Now he really needed to find his charge and just get on with doing whatever he had to do…In that moment, a glint of pink caught his eye.

There, walking on the other side of the road with who appeared to be Ino was none other than his killer…Sakura Haruno, now aged 23 probably…looking beautiful. The hair she had once cut to save him when they were still comrades was now a decent length to her shoulder blades and the aura she gave off was dazzling. She seemed happy with a gorgeous smile. A real woman. She looked so much stronger even…Just how she sounded when she killed him.

It took him a while to realize that his jaw had somewhat opened. Grunting, he walked right through the road seeing as the cars just went right through him and stopped in front of the two women. They just walked right through him too…What was he expecting? To kill Sakura where she stood while he was as good as a ghost?

"Say Ino, hang on a second…I wanna get a hotdog from over there" Her voice sounded sweet like honey as she pointed to the very vendor Sasuke had just been at. Ino paused and nodded with a smile.

"Sure thing forehead…Go on. We've still got time for work" The blonde said. That made Sasuke wonder. Were they still in that business? Assassination and Spywork…That was when they had all been comrades…protecting Konoha together. Then he went and left them for the enemy. After two years; were Sakura, Naruto and the rest of them still Assassins?

Sakura looked both ways of the road before beginning to walk. Sasuke smirked…She always took precautions. His began to swim a little and he looked to see that he was seeing in black and white. He was seeing Sakura getting hit by an oncoming robbery car going out of control…A fatal hit. Then he blinked only to see that Sakura had just begun crossing the road. Had he just seen the future?

Not knowing why, he didn't want to; Sasuke swiftly followed her and found he could touch inanimate objects. Using that, he slipped an old soda can right as the robbery car was whizzing past.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the car, not having enough time to stop herself from taking another step. She was going to die right there…At least she thought that until she slipped on an old soda can and fell backwards, all this happening in a split second.

"Sakura!" Ino ran over looking worried "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Sakura took the hand Ino offered her and pulled herself up "I think I just got very lucky…"

"Yeah…It's like you've got a Guardian Angel or something!" Ino looked amazed "Let's just get to work okay?"

"Yeah…" Sakura nodded and began to follow the blonde.

Sasuke was standing stock still…No way. She couldn't be…The one woman he wanted dead the most was…Sakura Haruno was his charge!?

--

**Hope the prologue sounds okay. The more you review the faster I update! Thanks!**


End file.
